


Looking at you makes it harder

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: Bruises [6]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Reader-Insert, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Seeing bruises on his baby sister’s body is driving Tony Stark crazy. When she tries to deny way too quickly that her violent jerk boyfriend hit her once again, he immediately deduce that she’s lying. He helps her to rebuild her life when she breaks up with him and also think of introduce her to his Avengers fellows (and let’s be honest maybe set her up with one of them) in order to move on with her life.





	Looking at you makes it harder

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read if you’re under 18. It’s a tough and hard subject and I think that it’s better that adults read it. I’m not gonna check on your age, I’m trusting you, and I’m not your mother, I just hope you’re gonna respect it. Domestic violence is not normal, don’t let that happen even once because it’ll happen again, run away or go to the police or call special numbers for domestic violence.
> 
> Song of the title : Already Gone, Kelly Clarkson

 

“So what’s your excuse this time ?”, Tony asks, motioning his hand towards my face, before standing from his chair to sit on the bed. “Why did Adam hit you again ?”  
  
“He didn't”, I respond him, way too quickly to not make him suspicious.  
  
“Of course”, my brother shouts standing abruptly from the side of the bed he was sitting on. “The door hit you, or the wall maybe, making you run away in your nightshirt and finishing it in hypothermia, with cut on your feet and some other bruises on your legs.”  
  
“That’s not what you think Tony, I asked things I shouldn’t have.”  
  
“Like what ? What he wanted to eat ? Or maybe what he was doing ? Because, he has the right to control your whole life, but as soon as you ask what he’s doing, all you get is injuries.”  
  
“Stop it !”, I shout back.  
  
“Admit it Y/N, that guy is beating you and you are doing nothing to stop it.”  
  
“Shut up, Tony, shut up. I love him can’t you understand that ?!”, I scream at him, surprised that no one in the tower burst in the room, after all, that tower is full of super heroes.  
  
“Don’t you understand that it’s isn’t love ?”  
  
“I love him, Tony.”  
  
I see Tony’s shoulders fall and it’s like he gives up. I take advantage of that moment to get up from the bed.  
  
“I’m going into my old room.”  
  
“Meet me in thirty minutes, we’re going to have breakfast and then you’ll see doctor Cho.”  
  
“Well, see you later”, I conclude, going out.  
  
I hold my tears during the time I cross the hallway to my safety place and lock myself before sticking my back on door. I let myself slide against the wood and finish sitting on the floor, my knees glued to my chest, crying without holding my tears. I don’t know why I shouted at Tony when I know that he’s right and I’m wrong. I know my brother is right but admitting the truth while looking at him makes it harder. I dry my tears and go into the shower in order to meet my brother on time, hoping that he’s not going to talk about that fight again.  
  
Exactly thirty minutes later, I find Tony in the kitchen of his personal floor, the one nobody is allowed without a special accreditation.  
  
“Take a seat, I made pancakes. And hot chocolate”, he says, showing me a tool around the kitchen island.  
  
“I’m an adult Tony, I can drink coffee.”  
  
“Not with me little thing. You are having chocolate”, he states, putting in front of me a smoking mug of hot cocoa with small marshmallows in.  
  
He puts down two empty plates and a third one with a pile of pancakes on it, maple syrup and chocolate spread, before sitting down with the same steamy chocolate mug as mine. We start to eat in silence, but it’s not an awkward one and for the first time in a while I feel good, sitting here, with my big brother eating pancakes with chocolate and maple syrup with a delicious home made hot cocoa, it feels like I’m four years old all over again, when my life was really simple, when all I had to worry about was where I left my Piglet stuffed animal.  
  
Less than an hour later, with my stomach full of food and two hot cocoas, Tony takes me to see doctor Cho. She’s the Avengers doctor and I know she usually patches them up after battles. As soon as I step in her office, she makes me sit on the exam table and starts to examine me. She makes an X-Ray to check on my nose, patches my feet injuries and gives me antibiotics.  
  
“It’s not broken”, she says, coming back with the X-Ray photography. “You’re lucky. Are you sure that you’re okay miss Stark ? Your brother told me that it’s not the first time that you have that kind of problems”, Helen asks me.  
  
“My brother should mind his own business doctor. I’m perfectly fine, just a little clumsy.”  
  
She looks at me the same way Tony does, not really daring to say something.  
  
“You may go”, she says.  
  
“Thank you doctor.”  
  
I start to make my way back to my room when FRIDAY’s voice interrupts me.  
  
“Miss Stark, your brother is waiting for you in his laboratory.”  
  
“Thank you, FRIDAY, I’m going there.”  
  
Changing my path, I head to my brother’s lab, three floors down. I find Tony working on one of his Iron Man’s hand.  
  
“You wanted to see me ?”, I ask him, leaning against the door frame.  
  
“Why did you lied to Helen ?”  
  
“About what ?”  
  
“You being ‘clumsy'”, he says, making quotation marks.  
  
“Because that’s the truth”, I state. “I’m tired of all of this, I’m going back home.”  
  
“No, that’s not, and you know it ! I’m sorry to repeat myself but you can’t go back there. You have to stay here, what’s gonna happen when you’ll step back over there and that Adam is going to be back ? I don’t want to lose you ! We already lost our parents and you’re all I have from the family we were once. You know that I love you, don’t you ?”  
  
“Of course I know and I love you too, Tony.”  
  
“So stay, here with me.”  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“You can, you just don’t want to. Let me help you.”  
  
“I’m an adult Tony, stop wanting to control my life. I’m a big girl, I can handle myself !”, I scream at him. “And besides, you’re not my father.”  
  
“You still don’t understand, you can’t go back and stay with him, what will happen next ? Someone is going to call me to say that you’re lying in a hospital bed, with something broken ? Or maybe to tell me that you’re in coma ? Or worse, dead ?”, Tony screams back at me, grabbing my arm.  
  
“Let me go ! You don’t understand, I can’t leave him.”  
  
As I say those last words, I run away from the lab, leaving an angry Tony behind.


End file.
